


Sinking as a stone

by uwu_tbh



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Depression, Other, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwu_tbh/pseuds/uwu_tbh
Summary: This is kind of a rewrite of the events before and during Episode 11 of the first season





	Sinking as a stone

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad, please forgive all the grammas issues, the lack of a convincing story, the poor storytelling and the non-existant character developtment

"I better stay here, dad." -Replied You  
You’s dad, Mr. Watanabe, has been called to work in Tokyo, helping with the preparation of a brand new ferry, and he asked You to come with him for some weeks as she was in her summer vacation.  
"A small meteor has landed in the middle of the Sea of Japan; we expect to see more landings as a preparation for the meteor rain that will be visible in 3 weeks from all Japan. "-Commented the news announcer on the TV  
Mr. Watanabe kissed You and Mrs. Watanabe, and headed to the door  
"Hey, You, take this."  
Mr. Watanabe gave You a key, the key chain had an address written.  
"If you change your mind and wanna help me out and learn about the office, you know where you can find me."  
"Thanks! Bye dad! Good luck!"  
Mr. Watanabe left the house, the sound of his car engines turning on could be heard, and then, the sound of the tires moving.  
Two weeks passed after this, You and the other girls of Aqours were relaxing at the beach, but You wasn’t having a great time; there was something awful about watching Chika, her best friend since they were little girls, holding hands with Riko, a girl that came off suddenly from Tokyo, and started hanging out with everyone else less than a year ago.  
She knew feeling like that was wrong, but she couldn’t control her own feelings.  
She wanted to talk to someone, someone who could help her, someone mature enough to understand her, but who could be?  
"Kanan!"–Thought You, she’s her childhood friend, she could help her.  
But no, she couldn’t talk to Kanan, what if she tells Chika about it? What if Chika feels uncomfortable about those feelings? What if Chika never talks to her again?  
No, she couldn’t talk to Kanan.  
"What about Dia and Mari?" –Thought You.  
Her relationship with Dia wasn’t really a friendship, she was more of a serious-minded and strict upperclassman to respect.  
Mari, is she even mature? Sometimes she can get serious, but most of the time she’s just joking around with the other girls.  
Could she talk to the First Year girls? But they wouldn’t understand her feelings, Yohane could even make fun of her!  
The sun went down and the night came, everyone said goodbye and got on their way to their houses.  
When You got home, she greeted her mom and went to her room.  
"I don’t wanna stay like this." –She murmured, almost crying- "Why I can’t get this out of my chest!"  
And then, she saw it, an opportunity? At least she thought so. Maybe just going to Tokyo, taking a break would help.  
She packed some clothes and money, somehow the feeling of escaping made her feel slightly better.  
"Mom! I’m going to Tokyo, I’ll be with dad!" –Burst You, running outside, to take the last bus to Numazu Station, where she could take a bus to Tokyo  
"Take care, honey!"  
She had a strange feeling about it, she knew she shouldn’t be going to Tokyo without telling anyone but it was kind of exciting.  
It was late at night when she arrived. She headed to the address in the keychain. The excitement of escaping made her forget about Chika and Riko.  
"Yo, dad!" –Greeted You when she opened the door of the apartment.  
"You! Your mom told me you were coming, your room is ready, I’ll be doing some paperwork if you need me."  
"Hehe, thanks dad, Imma sleep anyway, good night."  
"Night, honey."  
She got to her room, unpacked, and laid down in the bed, tired from the travel, she fell asleep.  
"You! I’m not coming tonight, there’s food on the fridge."  
"Roger Roger, dad! –Agreed You as her dad was leaving the house."  
Even though it was early in the morning, You was feeling really down, but why?  
She was washing her face in the bathroom, and then, she saw her own face in the mirror, but it wasn’t a clear, happy face.  
"I’m not like this." –She thought, starting to cry. "I would never leave my friends, why am I doing this?" –She started bawling.- "I...I really miss them, I really miss Chika!"  
She couldn’t hide her sadness anymore, she knew her decision of escaping was wrong, but she couldn’t just go back and act like nothing happened. Now she wanted to escape again.  
She ran to the kitchen, grabbed a knife; her mind was a complete mess and she wasn’t thinking about herself, she just wanted to rest, to rest from that feeling of guilt and sadness.  
She pointed the knife to hwe abdomen. She was about to do it, she wanted to do it, end it all sounded like a really good idea.  
"Chika-chan."  
She couldn’t do it, she dropped the knife and laid in the floor, her legs couldn’t stand her own weight anymore, she fell to the floor.  
"What is this I’m feeling?" –She glumly said, with a low-pitched, broke voice.  
She laid in the floor, she hadn’t had the will to stand up, or to do anything. She just wanted to cry, and let everything go.  
"Chika-chan, I miss you so badly."  
She cried until her tears did not come out anymore, her eyes were all puffy and tired. When she didn’t try to get up.  
"Maybe" –She thought. –"Maybe if I go back there and tell everybody what happened, maybe they’ll forgive me. But what will happen to RIko then? Will she be able to continue hanging out with knowing how I feel about her? No, I can’t tell them about this, I know Chika likes Riko more than she ever liked me, I can’t ruin their friendship just because I’m a selfish fuck."  
When she finally got up, it was early at the night. She was hungry, but didn’t want to eat anything. She headed to her room and laid in her bed. She tried to sleep, but she couldn’t.  
"Riko."-She thought. –"Does she hate me? I mean, she’s really cute and talented, maybe that’s why Chika likes her over me. Do I hate her? I just wanted to do something with my best friend, is that wrong?"  
You was emotionally tired, she couldn’t handle being awake anymore, she fell asleep quickly.  
When she woke up, there was a missing call on the house phone, it was from her mom. She wasn’t in the mood to call back.  
She turned on the TV and laid down in the sofa, trying to forget her feelings.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
"Who’s this?"  
"YOU-CHAN!"  
A sweet, familiar voice responded. It was her childhood friend, Chika. What is she doing here? Well, it doesn’t matter she’s there.  
"YOU!"  
Seven familiar voices, every single one of them were asking for her.  
You felt even worse, what are they doing there? What should she do? Well, they’re right at the door, she was cornered now, she knew she couldn’t hide and avoid them anymore; she had to do something but, what? Should she tell them about her feelings? Should she try to escape again?  
"Yo girls, ‘sup?" –Said You, opening the door and trying to make her voice sound like nothing happened.  
Seeing her friends after two days wasn’t how she expected, they all were dirty, their hair were all scruffy, Yoshiko even had her arm wounded.  
Suddenly, six pair of arms hugged her; it felt strange, it was surely a warm hug, but she felt there was something wrong about feeling loved by the people she left for her own selfishness.  
Those six girls released her; from behind of them, she appeared, Chika Takami. Her orange hair looked unkempt, she had eye bags, her face was sweaty, she looked tired; but her smile was as bright as always.  
"YOU-CHAN!"-Chika ran to You, and hugged her so hard they two fell to the floor.  
You was crying loudly.  
"YOU-CHAN, WE MISSED YOU, I MISSED YOU! I WAS WORRIED, I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"-Chika hugged her even harder-"DON'T EVER LEAVE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"  
"Chika-chan..." -You could barely talk, she was drowning in her own tears, but, somehow, that sadeness she felt before wasn't as oppresive as before, maybe seeing Chika was calming her down, maybe Chika's pressence was making her mind clear up a little bit.  
"Hey, You, you see, we had a long trip and we are all exhausted, you should let us go inside and rest, you know?"-Impatiently suggested Yoshiko, breaking the atmosphere of the scene.  
"Let them have their moment-zura."-Hanamaru told off.  
"Nah, it's okay."-Replied You, trying to hide her strained voice.  
Mari and Dia were talking, but Kanan wasn't with them, she was smiling at You, her eyes were so warm and calm, like the ones of a big sister.  
"Well, then let's go in!"-Sang Yoshiko as she ran inside of the apartment.  
Everyone else just walked to the living room.  
"You girls can sit down in the sofa, I'll be cooking if you need me."-Offered You, probably trying to stay in the kitchen and avoid talking.  
"No, no, no. Today we are cooking!"-Cheerly beamed Kanan.  
"Eh? But I don't wanna cook!"-Complained Yoshiko.  
"I think she doesn't understand..."-Whispered Ruby to Hanamaru.  
"Okay! Let's go cookin'!-"Effused Mari.  
"But I don' wann... Hump! Hey! Let me go!-"Ruby and Hanamaru took Yoshiko by her arms and pulled her away to the kitchen.  
"Hey Riko, I want you to stay here, with Chika and me."-Said You, in a serious, determinated tone.  
Riko's face turned red, what could possibly You want? She doubt about staying there, she doubt about saying anything...  
"Okay, just let me tell the others."-Vaguely answered Riko.  
"Riko, come here! Help me with Yoshiko!"  
"IT'S YOHANE!"  
"I'll be there in a moment!"  
Riko went to the kitchen and told the others she'll be in the sofa, with Chika and You. Kanan smiled at her, and gently pushed her to the living room.  
"Hey. Why did you call me here too, You?" -asked Riko,in a confused yet curious way.  
"I... uh... Well, we need to talk." -replied You, blushing a little, she believed it was the right thing to do but she just didn't want to talk with them.  
"You-chan..."- Chika whispered to her-" You don't need to do this if you don't want to."  
You clearly didn't want to, now that Chika said she doesn't need to do it, she could just stop it, Chika probably already knows about her feelings anyway, and Riko could live without knowing anything about them; explaining what happened to the others might be a bit tricky but she'll think of something.  
"Hey Riko, sorry, it was nothing."-You mumbled, in a dissapointed yet relieved tone.  
Chika's friendly expression vanished, she didn't know how to feel. She was supposed to talk with You, and make her feel better; she didn't expect her to cut it out and avoid her.  
"You little piece of...!"- Energetically shouted Kanan, noticeably angry. She ran at You, her steps felt really heavy. You didn't know what Kanan was about to do, but she didn't care anymore,.  
Once Kanan approached You, she furiously took her by the wrist, You was paralized, she didn't even consider what was Kanan about to do.  
Putting all her strength in her hands, Kanan slapped You in the face, the sound of the hit was loud, heavy and deafening; Kanan's hand was trembling from the pain, and so was You's face.  
"This was supposed to be a nice reunion and you were supposed to talk with Chika about how do you feel about Riko!" -Kanan was yelling at You from the top of her lungs. "You were not supposed to just give up and throw all away!"  
Aside from Dia and Mari, the others never saw Kanan in such a mood. They were just watching the scene in silence. What were they supposed to do? How were they supposed to feel? What were they supposed to say?  
"W-what? Me? What does You feel for...?"-Riko was trying to talk, but she was interrupted.  
"Shut up, Riko, this is not of your bussiness."-Shouted You, she was crying, maybe because of Kanan's slap, maybe because of the situation she was into. Her voice was cutting out, her eyes were red and puffy.  
"She's jealous, Okay?"-Responded Kanan with a sight of irritation because of You's words.  
"It's okay You-chan, we can still talk, what do you say?"-Chika tried to calm down the situation a bit, but it was worthless.  
You released her wrist and ran upstairs as fast as she could, she entered her room and locked the door. Everything happenes so fast that no one had time to react.  
"Dia, Mari, come outside with me, I need to calm down."-Asked Kanan as she was walking through the front door.  
"This got out of hand, but don't worry, everything will be okay."-Pointed out Hanamaru, trying to calm down Ruby, who was concerned and unable to compute everything that was happening.  
"Well, don't worry fellas, I have a plan."-Whispered Yoshiko at Maru and Ruby, with the lowest tone she could have so Chika couldn't hear her.  
She started walking directly to the stairs as she finished her that sentence. There was something in her eyes, something kind of strange for her: Determination. Not the kind of determination everyone gets before their live shows, but other kind of determination, mixed with a little pinch of insanity.  
Ruby and Hanamaru saw her as she went up the stairs, but they weren't going to stop here, they didn't have any plans anyway, they just decided to stay behind. Riko was just completely paralized, she felt guilty for what was happening, she didn't know how to properly react.  
Yoshiko got to You's room door and knocked. But no one responded.  
She knocked again, but no one responded.  
"You-chan! It's me, Yohane! Let me in!"-Announced Yoshiko.  
"Is there someone with you?"-A low pitched, almost inaudible.  
"Don't worry girl, I'm alone here."  
Suddenly, the door slowly opened, behind it, there was You, trying to hide her face from Yoshiko, maybe she was ashamed of what she did, maybe she thought letting Yoshiko see her in that state would make her seem like she's too weak.  
"Are you letting me in, You-chan?"  
"Yes."  
Yoshiko felt something in You's voice,something about the pitch and the fact that she said just a single word with a sharp tone just wasn't right.  
"What do you want, Yoshiko?"  
"Ehh, I just want to talk. I couldn't bring my phone, can I use yours?"  
"Go ahead."  
"Hey, put on your earphones , I want you to listen to something."  
You put on her earphones as Yoshiko searched for a song.  
"Hey, You, how are you feeling?-She asked while searching for the song."  
"I wanna be alone Yoshiko"  
"Oh, here is it. Don't worry fella, this song always makes me feel better."-Yoshiko started playing some song in the phone.- "So, you know I'm here with you because I want to help you, now please tell me why are you doing this."  
"I won't tell you, you will think I'm an obsessive and possesive friend and you will hate me!"  
"I won't, You-chan, I swear I won't; I swear as Yoshiko Tsushima, I will never hate you."  
"It's all because of Riko okay?! Now please let me alone.-Shouted You"  
"You know? I've noticed the way you look at Riko and Chika when they're hanging out together. I understand the way it feels. Hanamaru used to be the only friend I ever had, once we got separated because of our father's school choices for us, I couldn't make any friends and even thought I tried so hard-"Yoshiko's voice broke a little, her eyes started to water, and her face turned a little red."-Everyday I couldn't think in other thing that wasn't seeing her and telling her how much I appreciated her friendship.  
"Wait how did you know I was...."  
"But then, I finally got to see her again. And, surprise, she had made a new friend, she was cute, and, unlike me, she wasn't someone..."-Yoshiko's voice broke completely, she was crying quietly-"...she wasn't someone you could be ashamed to call your friend, right?"  
"So that's how you felt about Ruby that time we all met for the first time?"-Asked You, a little bit calmed down, her voice was more stable yet its pitch was still low.  
Yoshiko couldn't hold herself anymore, she threw herself at You's arms.  
"I know how are you feeling, You-chan."-her face was going back to normal and her voice was stable again-"But you have to understand this, You-chan, a friend is not someone that will be with you and only you forever, your friends have the right to have another friends too, is not something you can control, is not something you can change. I learned to the fact that Hanamaru is no longer my best friend, but now I have 8 friends, I never thought I could get anyone to like me... Well, the point is, you can't force Chika to be only your friend, I'll try to help you to accept Riko as your friend, is that okay, You-chan?"  
"B-But I wanted to do something with Chika my whole life, I always was that sporty girl who did everything right and Chika was there, just watching; I wanted to do something with my best friend for fucking once, even thought she was always there to cheer me up, I couldn't help but feeling lonely, I didn't want her to see me as a cool person, I wanted her to something with me and have fun together as the childhood friends we are..."-You's face turned red-"And when I finally got to do something with her, this fucking Tokyo girl appears from nowhere and becomes her best friend for no fucking reason!"  
"Oww, You-chan, friendship is not something one decides, it just happens. Look it from the bright side, thanks to this Idol Club project you and Chika had, you've met a lot of wonderful people, you've allowed people like me to befriend extraordinary girls. Come with me, You-chan, we'll talk with Chika and Riko."  
"You know? I never know what are you thinking, however, ever since we've met, I've seen a friend in you, I don't know why but somehow letting this out made me feel better. If you're this mature to talk about friendship like that, why are you always acting like you're clueless and out of place?"  
"Someday you'll understand, now come with me."-Responded Yoshiko as she took You by the hand. Both of them went down the stairs.  
"C-Chika-chan?"-You looked at her once again, thought her hair was messy, her eyes were puffy and her face was sad, Chika looked as gorgeous as always.  
"YOU-CHAN!"-Cried Chika.- "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel this way, I know what you've gone through and I understand that..."  
"It's okay."-Interrupted You as she was hugging Chika.- "It's okay Chika-chan."-You started crying too.- It's okay..."  
Riko was standing in the kitchen, near Hanamaru and Ruby, watching the scene, quietly, in silence. Yoshiko approached her and took her by her hand.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
"But I don't want to ruin such a cute scene. Also, I get this is all my fault so I should stay here."-Riko's voice was as quiet as always but had a sad tone attached to it.  
"You just go there and join them, everything will be alright."  
Yoshiko took here to Chika and You, Riko tried to resist but Yoshiko was way too strong for her to stop.  
"Riko-chan..."-Whispered You, she and Chika were still hugging.-"Riko-chan, come here, join us."  
"Is it right to hug them after all I did to their friendship?"-thought Riko, she was blushing a little, but she had no more time to think about it because Yoshiko pushed her to them.  
"Riko-chan, I want you yo forgive me for being jealous and nor accepting you as Chika's friend."-Whispered You to Riko's ear.- "I want you to know that you're valuable to us and things in Aqours' wouldn't be the same without you..."  
"N-No, You-chan, I want YOU to forgive me for stealing tour childhood friend and making you feel like this, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."  
"GIRLS!"-Yelled Chika- "Stop apologizing and let's just enjoy this moment, please. You guys don't know how much I've waited for this to happen, finally I get to hug you two at the same time..."-She was crying too.  
They all just stopped talking and hugged, they hugged for a long time.  
"What did you do up there Yoshiko?"-Asked Hanamaru, really confused.  
"Woah Yoshiko-chan, it's a miracle!"-Energetically exclamed Ruby.  
"First of all you sillies, it's Yohane! And you know what they say, magicians never reveal their secrets."-Responded Yoshiko, blinking and with a proud tone in her talking.  
"So, you guys are finally did it huh?"-Said Mari, after suddenly opening the door.  
Kanan was in a complicated state, her face looked red and had a wrinkled frown, but her eyes were red and there were some tears flowing out of them. Dia was hugging her and trying to calm her down.  
"Kanan-chan, I think I owe you an apology."-You turned to Kanan.  
"OF COURSE YOU DO!"  
"Come on Kanan, don't be so mean, she's trying..."-Dia spoke to Kanan, trying to calm her down and make her realize You's efforts.  
"Oh, you know what? I don't care anymore."-Exclaimed Kanan as she started running to the girls while they were hugging and...  
She joined them  
"I'm sorry for everything I said, you're truly one of my best friends and I love you, You-chan."  
"Are you sorry for slappin my face too?"  
"Nah, you deserved that."-Responded Kanan as she started laughing  
"I surely taught her well"-Said Mari, joking.  
No one laughed.  
"Well I think my dad could give us money for the bus when he comes back, which should be in about half an hour."-Explained You.  
"Then what do we do until he comes back?"-Asked Riko, a bit confused.  
"What if we keep hugging?"-Replied Kanan, excited.  
And they did.  
After almost half an hour, Mr. Watanabe finally came home.  
"Oh, so you girls did come after all!"-Exclaimed he, not knowing about everything that happened there.-"You, these girls asked me for you, I recognized Chika and Kanan. So, what have you girls been up to?"  
"Oh, not so much dad, hehe."-Lied You.-"Hmmm, dad, we need some money to get back to Numazu, could you give us some?"  
"Are you leaving? Alright, here, I think this may be enough."-responded Mr. Watanabe as he gave You some yens.  
"Okay dad, thanks, take care!"  
"You girls take care too!"  
They all returned to Numazu at night.  
After one week,everything was as normal as it can get. Except for the fact that You still felt kind of guilty for everything she did.  
"Girls, is starting!"-Chika called You and Riko to see the meteor rain.  
The three of them laid down in the sand, at the beach. They stared up to the sky and saw the beautiful starry firmament as the meteors began to fall to Earth, it was such a spectacular view.  
"I want..."-Expressed Chika-"I want this to represent our friendship, uhhhh, is this a once-in-a-lifetime event?"  
"Well, the next meteor rain is expected to happen in like, 60 years."-Answered Riko.  
"Then yeah! I want this to represent our friendship,we'll be here in 60 years and watch the meteor rain again, and we'll remember everytime we had fun together!"  
"That sounds cool, girls."-Said You as she hugged them.-"I really love you two, you girls are the best."


End file.
